clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2014
The Music Jam 2014 is a party in Club Penguin that started on July 17th and will end on July 29, 2014. It is the seventh annual Music Jam. Storyline To celebrate the finale of the Penguin Cup, Cadence announces her plans for a new single and the opening of a massive, luxury celebration cruise ship. Multiple special guests will appear with her to perform at the ultimate music festival. Performances All of the performers listed could be seen at the Main Stage every few minutes. A new performer will be unlocked every other day of the party. Each one also offered free Autographed Backgrounds. Free Items Trivia *It is the second of the Sponsored Parties in 2014, the first being the Muppets World Tour It is also the ninth sponsored party overall, with the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *It is the first musical-themed party to have the "Music Jam" title since 2011. **However, this is the first party with the original "Music Jam" name to include special guests. *It was once rumored to be held in May, but instead the Future Party was rolled out. *The Club Penguin Magazine confirmed it to begin on July 17. **Polo Field also confirmed it would begin in July on Twitter.https://twitter.com/polofield/statuses/472079894080286720 *Members have unlimited access to an all new mini-game, SoundStudio, during the party,https://secure.clubpenguin.com/membership/login.php?0 which was set to replace DJ3K at the Dance Club. *It was confirmed via the Spoiler Alert that both Cadence and the Penguin Band will appear.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/476887390079176705 *A new song called Best Day Ever was released prior to the party,https://twitter.com/polofield/status/476890804141953024 free to download on the homepage starting July 2. *Penguins inspired by the Disney Channel stars Cole Plante, Zendaya, Sabrina Carpenter, and Violetta will be performing and giving away music packs during the party. **Although there have been numerous special guests before, this party is the first to include penguins based on actual people, and not the characters they portray (with the exception of Violetta). *A Music Cruise was introduced at the party. *Members who buy and use the Tour Bus Igloo appear on the igloo list at the party. *Night-time in Club Penguin became a reality during this party, as it was asked for by many fans; there are daytime and nighttime five minute cycles for the Music Cruise in the party.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/06/music-jam-2014-update This is the first ever party to feature this. However, other parties have had different types of skies, albeit only one that stays the same throughout the entire duration of the party. *It is so far the smallest Music Jam in terms of decorations. *The Town Center decoration was recycled from the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. *This was the first full appearance of the Penguin Band as mascots in almost two years, since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Glitches *There was a glitch where you couldn't like other penguins' SoundStudio songs. However, this has now been fixed. * Sometimes you won't be able to hear other penguins' music, unless you either leave and come back or share a music of yours. * There is a glitch that if you go down a slide, you can't splash. *There is a glitch when Cadence is talking and showing you the schedule, when you press "ok", the speech bubble won't disappear. The only way to make the speech bubble disappear is to click on the map and then close it. *When Cadence finished her song, she will still be on the stage without any music, a bit later, she will leave. Gallery Sneak Peeks BAE7326A-0185-45C0-BAFF-415C1EE1011C.jpg|Spike Hike had hinted the special guests all the way back in March 2014. He later denied this, so the reveal would come as a surprise. MJ2014Tweet.jpg|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party. Musicjam2014proof.png|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party will occur in July 2014. muelle music jam.png|A sketch of the Dock during the party (A sneak peek from The Spoiler Alert). 0219FE7A-EB70-409E-BF84-2CF9F64BF94B.JPG|The image on the announcement post. PlztTellPenguin-PalThatIGotASweg.png|Sneak peek from membership page. G 0013 2.jpg|A Sneak Peek about the party in the Club Penguin Magazine. S_0010_2.jpg|The new minigame. MusicJamSkyTransitions.jpg|Sky transitions that will appear during the party. MusicJamGuests.jpg|Guests that will perform at the party. Membership Page July 2014.jpg|The July membership page. Newspaper Articles Issue #443 2xpcp.png Issue #445 A7AlvFh.png Screens Homepages 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Homepage-Billboard-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg 0709-(Marketing)MusicJamHomepageBillboard-SoundStudio-1405531597.jpg Logoff Screens 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Exit-Screen-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg Characters Cadence47.png|Cadence Cole-PlanteMusic.png|Cole Plante Aqua-Penguin127.png|Zendaya Sabrina Carpenter.png|Sabrina Carpenter Violetta2.png|Violetta Rooms MusicJam2014Dock.png|Dock MusicJam2014Party1.png|Ship Lobby MusicJam2014Party2.png|Main Stage MusicJam2014Party3.png|Ship's Buffet MusicJam2014Party4.png|The Bridge MusicJam2014Party5.png|Pool Deck MusicJam2014Party6.png|Engine Room MusicJam2014Town.png|Town Center Penguin Band and Cadence spotted Screen_shot_2014-07-18_at_7.23.08_PM.png|The entire Penguin Band and Cadence all on the Pool Deck. Emoticons Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clap Emoticon Music_Jam_2014_Emoticons_Hand.png|Flippers Up Emoticon Music_Jam_2014_Emoticons_Cute.png|Cute Emoticon Other Music cruise map.png|A map of the cruise. MJ2014S17.png|The Music Jam 2014 Schedule. Videos Club Penguin Behind the Scenes with Cole Plante SoundStudio Tutorial 2014 - Club Penguin Music Jam-1404870066|A sneak peek given to bloggers walking through the new game, SoundStudio. Club Penguin Best Day Ever - Cadence and the Penguin Band (Official Music Video) Club Penguin Interview with Sabrina Carpenter Club Penguin Cole Plante - Gotta Have a Wingman Remix Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat Messages Jokes Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 SWF *Best Day Ever *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Remix *Replay *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying *Hoy Somos Mas Music *Dock *Town *Ship Lobby *Main Stage *Ship's Buffet *The Bridge *Pool Deck *Engine Room Sources and References Category:Music Jam Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:July Parties Category:Cadence Category:Penguin Band Category:Sponsored Parties